hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Yukimura Chizuru/Route
These walkthroughs follow the "normal ending" routes, in which Chizuru does not end up with a love interest. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi Note: '''This guide can also be used as a walkthrough for Hakuōki: Memories of the Shinsengumi. To get the normal ending, Chizuru must be on Kazama's route. Chapter 1 I had no idea what I should do next. * Find a way to escape. * Attempt to explain my situation. …I wasn't sure what to do… * '''Stay put. * Talk to someone. * Search the compound. In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds To get the normal ending, Chizuru must be on Sakamoto's route. (The necessity of the following choices is as yet unverified.) Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. ** Stayed where I was. ** Ran for it. * Attempt to explain my situation. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put ** I could see that. ** Wow, I had no idea. * Talk to someone * Search the compound I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. * Join them on their rounds. * Go to Fushimi. ** Are you sure? I would appreciate it. ** Oh, no thank you. ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. * Remain in the compound. ** I'll go. ** Why me? *** Yamazaki, you should go. **** Stayed with Hijikata **** Head to the Ikeda Inn ***** ...follow Saito ***** ...follow Harada *** I promise to give the message. "I…" * …want to come. * …will stay behind. Chapter 3 "Um…" * Don't ask him. ''(Romance +1)'' * Ask him. I… * Investigate. * Return to my room. ** Remain in the common room. ** Go to the inner courtyard. ** Go outside. *** We all wish for the same thing. *** Yes, it might be asking for too much. ** Go back to my room. I… * Stay. * Go back to headquarters. ** You're right. ** But... *** Okita. *** Heisuke. **** Yeah, it is. **** It's all right now, though. What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. * It's not any of my business. ** The demons. ** Their interest in me. ** My father. ** Turning humans into demons. There was a lot on my mind, but what worried me the most was… * The notice board. * The furies. * Sen. Chapter 4 I was especially worried about… * The Guard. * The soldiers. ** Someone high-ranking. ** Someone neutral. ** Someone close to the people who were leaving. ** Someone who knows Itou. What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I didn't know what to do… * Go find the others. * Go outside. ** Stay quiet. ** Scream. * Stay in my room. I… * Still wanted to help. * Decided to stay home. I… * I want to help. ** Confirm with Hijikata. ** Trust Hijikata. *** Return immediately. *** Stay and talk. * I'll stay here. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Major routes